Voice messaging systems provide users an easy and effective way to exchange communications when one user is not available. Typically, a caller can leave a voice message for a callee which can then be retrieved by the callee at a later date and time. Other functions available to the callee upon retrieval of the left message include playback, saving, fast forwarding, rewinding, skipping, archiving, and the like.
Presently when a user is interacting with a voicemail system from an IP phone, there is no way to know on-the-fly if the recipient has responded to one or more of the voicemail messages while listening to the selected voicemail message. In an exemplary scenario, when a user dials a number, the call goes into voicemail if is not answered as per set rules associated with a specific coverage path. When the user retrieves the voicemail message, the user could respond with a reply or forward action. However, when the user revisits the voicemail message list and accesses the same message to which they have already responded to, they could end up replying or forwarding the message again as there is no method to know if they have responded to the voicemail message already.